


Eskimo Kiss

by NellTrancy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Eskimo Kiss, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellTrancy/pseuds/NellTrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reminiscing leads to a bit of curiosity for Korra, and a bit of horror from Asami. Part of a series of kissing prompts from my sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eskimo Kiss

Their lips disconnected with a smack and they looked each other in the eyes, Korra practically gluing Asami to the wall by her gaze. Their noses pressed together. She laughed, stepping back.   
“Remember when you and Mako did that thing where you’d rub your noses together back and forth?” Korra reminisced, amusement in her voice.   
Asami suppressed a grin. “You have to remind me?” She crosses her arms.  
“It was such a couple thing to do!” Korra continued, hands in the air. “Y’know--” She moved in to try it, but Asami moved her head to the side.   
“No!” she denied her.   
“Just one,” the avatar pressed, putting a finger up   
Asami squinted at her girlfriend. “No.”  
Korra readied her winning pout.   
“Unfair!” Asami remonstrated. Korra continued. “Stop that.” She turned her head in an attempt to stop looking at the unbearably cute expression.  
“Fine!” Asami broke.   
She wiped the fake face right off. “Just one,” Korra reminded, victorious. A small smile on her lips, she moved closer and they gave each other an Eskimo kiss. They pulled back. “You’re blushing.”  
“No, I’m not,” Asami said, trying to play it cool despite her cheeks coloring.   
“Well, I think it was pretty cute,” Korra said offhandedly. “Oh well. I did say just one anyways.” She looked at her lover sidelong.   
Asami slumped over. “I’m really sorry. It just reminds me a lot of Mako, and I’m not okay with it.”  
Korra laughed outright. “That’s okay. I think this is better anyways.” She leaned in, a hand slipping to Asami’s waist as she kissed her full on the lips.   
When they parted, Asami smiled demurely. “Much better.”


End file.
